dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Bethany Hawke/Dialogue
Bethany's dialogue contains a list of conversations she shares with her companions. Dragon Age II Exploration comments * (Approaching The Blooming Rose) The Blooming Rose. What do you suppose goes on in there? * (Approaching Gamlen's House) It's killing Mother to live in this filth-hole. * (While in the Gallows) Let's leave. This place makes me uncomfortable. * (While in the Deep Roads) So this is where the darkspawn come from! Bastards! Combat comments Before a fight: * Well, this doesn't look good. * Fire and ice, obey me! * Be ready for anything, I'm sure there's more trouble to come! During a fight: * I think there's a lesson here about the dangers of magic! * Don't worry, I'll help! * Maker's breath! More! * I always wanted to try this! * You're not getting away with that! * What are you, afraid? Your mistake! * What are you, afraid? I'm not hiding any more! Kills an enemy: * Hah! That'll teach you! * Maker, forgive you! * And stay dead! After a fight: * Whew, we made it. * Maker, the idiocy. * Ooh, that was surprisingly fun. * You know, that was almost fun. * Let's do this again sometime. * That was harder than I thought. * That's a lot of dead people. Recovering from KO: * Clearly, I need to work on dodging. * Let's not do that again. * Can we not do that again? * If it didn't hurt to breathe right now, I'd hug you. * You are officially my favourite person! Low on stamina: * I can't keep casting forever, you know. Someone else KO'd: * (If Hawke falls and is male) My brother! * (If Hawke falls) Oh, no, no! You can't be dead! Get up! * (If Anders falls) Anders! Help is on its way! * (If Fenris falls) They've got Fenris! Taking a potion: * I hope we have more of these. Stuck: * What the- I can't move! Trap: * Be really careful where you step. * Don't look at me, I can't do that. * Ooh, that didn't work like I thought. * I work magic, not miracles! * What? Do you think I'm made of mana? * I don't think I can help you with that. * This looks more like my specialty, mind if I give that a try? * Maybe I can help? * I could've done that blind-folded. Bethany and Hawke (During the quest The First Sacrifice, when saying you're interested in Jethann's services) * Bethany: Maker's breath! Can't you do this when I'm not around? * Hawke: Run along and play, Bethany. * Bethany: This is not why we came to Kirkwall! (When saying you're interested in Jethann's services, but refuse after Bethany's complaint) * Hawke: Fine. I'll do this some other day. * Bethany: It's too late. The images are already in my mind and they will never, ever go away. (When giving the bones you found during The First Sacrifice to Emeric) * Hawke: Recognize your mage? * Bethany: You're horrible! Bethany and Anders Bethany and Aveline * Bethany: Was Wesley based out of the Lothering chantry? I don't remember seeing him there. * Aveline: He served elsewhere. He was coming to find me at Ostagar. * Aveline: Were you familiar with every templar in Lothering? * Bethany: How else was I supposed to know when to run and hide? * Bethany: Being a guardsman seems like a better life than being a soldier. * Aveline: Oh? * Bethany: My brother was a soldier. It's all about taking land and serving some king you've never met. * Bethany: Guardsmen, they do something real. They protect people. They make their lives better. * Aveline: I don't know if I agree. * Bethany: Neither would my brother. * Bethany: How come you and Wesley never had children? I mean, sorry if that's too personal— * Aveline: It's all right. * Aveline: I was a soldier and he was a templar. We knew that our personal lives would have to wait. * Aveline: Distance never mattered, but we ran out of time. It is what it is. * Bethany: Now that he's gone, do you ever wish— * Aveline: That's too personal. * Aveline: You show admirable restraint, Bethany. * Bethany: For a mage, you mean. * Aveline: I could also say, "for a Hawke," but yes, for a mage. * Bethany: You have a sword. Why aren't you killing someone right now? * Aveline: Fair point, but I can put my sword down. * Bethany: Believe me, I have tried. * Aveline: I'm sorry I couldn't get you more information about the Circle, Bethany. It's difficult without naming you. * Bethany: Thank you for being discreet. I don't want the templars at my door. * Aveline: No one does. * Bethany: Let them corral the troublemakers. I just want information. * Aveline: Right. Right. * Bethany: It sounds like I'm trying to convince myself, doesn't it? * Aveline: I wouldn't have said. But yes. Bethany and Fenris Bethany and Isabela Bethany and Merrill * Bethany: So, there's no Circle among the Dalish? * Merrill: Any child with the gift of magic is apprenticed to a Keeper... in another clan if there's no need in her own. * Bethany: That sounds nice. * Merrill: Magic is a gift of the Creators. Why wouldn't we use it? * Merrill: It just seems... wasteful for humans to lock their mages away where they can't do any good. (If Fenris is in the party) * Fenris: Of course, you're a blood mage. * Bethany: Oh. Right. (Otherwise) * Bethany: But... you are a blood mage. * Bethany: So, is the Keeper... your mother? * Merrill: I left my clan when I was a child to become Marethari's First. * Merrill: I haven't seen my parents in more than ten years. * Bethany: I'm so sorry! My father died in the Blight. You must really miss them. * Merrill: I remember my mother singing to me, when I was a little girl and I'd get sick. I think that's what I miss the most. * Merrill: The Keeper has a terrible singing voice. * Merrill: You're so lucky. * Bethany: How do you figure? * Merrill: I wish I had a brother/sister and a mother and an uncle. * Merrill: It must be wonderful. You'd never be alone! * Bethany: It is wonderful. Although it might be better without Uncle Gamlen. * Merrill: If you could do anything - just anything at all - what would you do? * Bethany: That's easy. Be normal. No magic, just... normal. * Merrill: Really? You wouldn't fly across Thedas or eat a cake the size of Kirkwall? Keep a baby griffon for a pet? * Bethany: Well, now that you say it, the griffon might not be so bad. * Merrill: I'd name mine "Feathers." Bethany and Varric *'Bethany': You don't seem to like your brother very much. *'Varric': And here I thought it took blood magic to read minds. *'Bethany': I had a twin brother, Carver. He used to nail my braid to the bed while I was sleeping. *'Bethany': I never thought I'd miss him this much. *'Varric': Sorry about your brother. *'Varric': Hey, you want mine? I've got a spare... *'Bethany': Do you ever wish you lived in Orzammar? *'Varric': Great Ancestors, no! You know what Orzammar is? *'Varric': It's cramped tunnels, filled with nug-shit and body-odor. *'Varric': And every person there thinks he's better than you because his great-great-great grandfather made a water-clock or something. *'Bethany': But they're your people. Don't you even wonder what it would be like? *'Varric': I have a good imagination. Why would I waste it on that? *'Bethany': Are you really not afraid of apostates? Not even a little? *'Varric': Sunshine, I'm a dwarf. In case you missed that detail. *'Bethany': Dwarves aren't completely immune to magic, you know. *'Varric': Who has time to worry about apostates with a Merchant's Guild breathing down your neck? *'Bethany': In that case... I see. *'Bethany': Your family used to be noble, right? *'Varric': By some definition of the term. *'Bethany': Do you ever wonder what your life would have been like, if you were still nobles? *'Varric': Sunshine, nobility is just an expensive lifestyle. I've already got one of those. *'Bethany': Nobles have power, too. And responsibilities. *'Varric': Estates, servants, investments, mercenaries, assassins? We've still got all those things. *'Varric': It's sunnier here, and nobody calls me my lord. I think I can live with that. Only if Birthright has been completed: *'Varric': So... Milady Sunshine, what's your first act as a noblewoman going to be? *'Bethany': A noblewoman with no fortune and no title? Looking for work, probably. *'Varric': Practicality is for peasants, my lady. You need to do something frivolous to celebrate your birthright. *'Bethany': Such as...? *'Varric': Come up to the Hightown Market and complain bitterly that there's no Orlesian silk that matches your eyes. *'Bethany': But what if something does match my eyes? What will I do, then? *'Varric': Insist that they're blatantly copying you, and demand royalties. A good noble always has a complaint ready, Sunshine. Legacy Bethany's remarks * (During Act 1) "Aren't we trying to raise money to go to the Deep Roads? Why didn't we just bring Bartrand with us now?" * (If Bethany is a Grey Warden) "Once more to the Deep Roads. I remember when that seemed so daunting... full of promise. We were young and stupid. Let's hope we're not just older." Bethany and Hawke Bethany and Anders Bethany and Aveline (During Act 1) * Aveline: You're quiet, Bethany. * Bethany: We all should be. We're asking for trouble. Going to the Deep Roads so we can get coin to go to the Deep Roads. Need our heads examined is what we need. (If Aveline is Hawke's rival) * Aveline: You make sense. Are you sure you're a Hawke? * Bethany: Sometimes I wonder. (If Aveline is Hawke's friend) * Aveline: I'm sure you're brother/sister will be careful. * Bethany: Are you sure you mean my brother/sister? (If Hawke has an aggressive/direct personality) * Hawke: That's about enough of that. * Bethany: I-I never really understood what you were saving Wesley from. The old witch said there was no cure but I assumed he was just... die. It's so much worse isn't it? * Aveline: Death is better than losing yourself as a ghoul. Wesley knew that. * Bethany: I just keep thinking, what if that had been Carver...? (If Hawke has a diplomatic/helpful personality) '' * '''Hawke': I'd have never let that happen to him, Bethany. Carver died a hero. * Bethany: You're right. It just seems like we're always being pulled back towards the darkspawn. I wonder if we'll ever really be free of them. (If Hawke has a humorous/charming personality) * Hawke: Then he'd finally have something real to complain about. * Bethany: You're right. It just seems like we're always being pulled back towards the darkspawn. I wonder if we'll ever really be free of them. (If Hawke has an aggressive/direct personality) * Hawke: It wasn't. Don't borrow trouble. * Bethany: You're right. It just seems like we're always being pulled back towards the darkspawn. I wonder if we'll ever really be free of them. (If Bethany is a Circle mage) * Aveline: I'm glad to see you out of the Gallows. * Bethany: Not the occasion I would have chosen but we do what we must. * Aveline: Always? * Bethany: Always. I'm fine, Aveline. Life is what I need it to be. * Aveline: And what you want? * Bethany: I wouldn't always have said so, but yes. (If Bethany is a Grey Warden) * Aveline: So, how are you? * Bethany: Never better. Except for the slow death. * Aveline: What should I say? At least it's slow. * Bethany: It's fine, Aveline. I have purpose. Everyone should be so lucky. * Aveline: If you need anything... * Bethany: Wardens want for nothing in this life. But thank you. Bethany and Fenris Bethany and Isabela Bethany and Merrill (During Act 1) * Bethany: Which would you rather have? A baby griffon, or a pet dragon? * Merrill: Oh, definitely a griffon. You can't really pet a dragon can you? They're all scaly. * Bethany: You've thought about this before. (If Hawke and Merrill are in a romance in Act 2) * Bethany: You're a cute couple. Do you have pet names? (If Hawke has a diplomatic personality) * Hawke: That's a little awkward. * Bethany: Only if it's true, and I think I have my answer. * Merrill: I missed something again, didn't I? (If Hawke has a humorous/charming personality) * Hawke: What, like Little Griffin and Baby Dragon? * Merrill: Oh, definitely a Griffin! You can't really pet a dragon, can you? They're all scaly. * Bethany: I'm kind of sorry for asking. (If Hawke has an aggressive personality) * Hawke: No. * Bethany: You do! * Hawke: Not your business. * Merrill: I missed something again, didn't I? Bethany and Sebastian (If Bethany is in the Circle) * Bethany: So, Sebastian... you're a prince. * Sebastian: That is my lot, Lady Hawke. * Bethany: (Laughs) I'm a mage. I don't hear "Lady" very often. * Sebastian: You think there is shame in being in the Circle? * Bethany: Isn't there? * Sebastian: You were made as you are. I have yet to see evidence of the Maker's fallibility. I certainly don't see any in you. * Bethany: I... oh my. (If Hawke is male) * Hawke: (Chuckles) (If Hawke is female) * Bethany: So, Sebastian... you're a prince. * Sebastian: That is my lot, Lady Hawke. * Bethany: (Laughs) My sister gets "Lady" a lot more than I do. * Sebastian: You're no less deserving. * Bethany: You think so? The templars might not agree. * Sebastian: You were made as you are. I have yet to see evidence of the Maker's fallibility. I certainly don't see any in you. * Bethany: I... oh my. * Hawke: (Chuckles) (If Isabela is in the party) * Isabela: Phew, no kidding. (If Varric is in the party) * Varric: Choirboy is butter. * Isabela: He melted mine. (If Bethany is a Grey Warden) * Bethany: So, Sebastian... you're a prince. * Sebastian: That is my lot, Lady Hawke. * Bethany: (Laughs) This life is not... supportive of delicate titles. * Sebastian: To have a second chance, and one with such purpose, it cannot be a curse. * Bethany: This wasn't my choice. If there's something good or beautiful in any of this, please, enlighten me. * Sebastian: Well, there's you. * Bethany: I... oh my. * Hawke: (Chuckles) (If Bethany is a Grey Warden and Hawke is a friendly romance with Sebastian) * Bethany: So, Sebastian... you're a prince. * Sebastian: And better, if the Maker and the pure love of your sister carry me to it. * Bethany: Right, You're "married." (If Hawke has a diplomatic/helpful personality) '' * '''Hawke': It was beautiful. * Bethany: I'm sure it was. I'm sorry I missed it. And everything else. (If Hawke has a humorous/charming personality) * Hawke: I know! Weird, huh? * Bethany: Ugh. A little... Just... don't screw it up. ( If Hawke has an aggressive/direct personality) * Hawke: Jealous? * Bethany: Oh, just shut it. (If Bethany is a Grey Warden and Hawke is a rivalry romance with Sebastian) * Bethany: So, Sebastian... you're a prince. * Sebastian: That is my lot, Lady Hawke. * Bethany: (Laughs) My sister gets "Lady" a lot more than I do. * Sebastian: You're no less deserving. * Bethany: You think so? Even with... you know. Warden. (If Hawke has a diplomatic/helpful personality) '' * '''Hawke': Bethany? * Bethany: Yes, sister? * Hawke: Good to have you back with us. (If Hawke has a humorous/charming personality) * Hawke: Bethany? * Bethany: Yes, sister? * Hawke: Nothing. Just interrupting. Mm? (If Hawke has an aggressive/direct personality) * Hawke: Bethany? * Bethany: Yes, sister? * Hawke: Back off. Bethany and Varric (During Act 1) * Varric: Sunshine! What's wrong? Not feeling well? * Bethany: I'm fine, Varric. Just... I expected... Templars, or blackmail. I never thought our home would come under attack. * Varric: Good. Keep thinking that way. It's got to be nice to think of some place as safe. (If Bethany in the Circle) * Varric: Good to be out and about, Sunshine? * Bethany: It's exciting, I'll say that. How much does someone want me dead to attack me in the Gallows? * Varric: A Hawke attracting obsessives with a poor grasp of consequence? Colour me stunned. * Bethany: (Laughs) Be serious! * Varric: Sorry, I have a reputation to maintain. (If Bethany is a Grey Warden) * Varric: You're not looking so sunny, Sunshine. * Bethany: It's not how I wanted to come back. If I did at all. * Varric: Now, maybe the old place didn't roll out the welcome, but it's still home, right? * Bethany: I've spent more time as a Warden than I did in Kirkwall. * Varric: It ain't the buildings I'm talking about. It's good to see you. * Bethany: Thank you. Mark of the Assassin Bethany's remarks * (When clicked after helping Tallis) "This had better not be a trap." * (When clicked after leaving Tallis) "A few years ago I would have loved to linger in the Chateau. Not anymore." *''(When seeing Hawke as a Circle Mage or a Grey Warden)'' "Brother!" (or if Hawke is a female) "Sister!" Bethany and Hawke Bethany and Anders (While looking for Hawke and Tallis) *'Anders': Don't panic, but I think we've been through here before. *'Bethany': You're the one tearing your hair out. *'Anders': **''(If Bethany is a Grey Warden)'' Typical Warden disregard. Do you even care anymore? **''(If Bethany is a Circe Mage)'' Does the Kirkwall Circle teach you to be smug? In addition to obedient, I mean. *'Bethany': **''(If Bethany is a Grey Warden)'' Yes, you should talk about what caring looks like. Keep moving. **''(If Bethany is a Circle Mage)'' When appropriate. Come on, let's just find them. Bethany and Aveline * Bethany: Is it because we're not actually in Kirkwall? * Aveline: What? (If Bethany is a Grey Warden) * Bethany: That you allow my sister to cavort like this. * Bethany: You're the guard captain, aren't you? Honor bound to stop this. * Aveline: We'll see. But generally, the honor-bound don't get much done. * Bethany: Codswallop. (During Act 1, or if Bethany is a Circle mage) * Bethany: I mean, as a city guard, aren't you honor-bound to stop Tallis from stealing... whatever she's after? * Aveline: We'll see. But generally, the honor-bound don't get much done. * Bethany: Good point. (While looking for Hawke and Tallis) * Aveline: This can't be right. * Bethany: We could double back, I suppose. I expect we've got time. (if Hawke is male) * Aveline: Knowing your brother? Probably. * Bethany: Still, we'd better hurry. Poor Brother might think we don't miss him. (if Hawke is female) * Aveline: Knowing your sister? Probably. * Bethany: Still, better make it look good. Wouldn't want her to feel neglected. Bethany and Fenris Bethany and Isabela Bethany and Merrill *'Bethany': Lost your spool of twine? *'Merrill': Yes, I was going to drop breadcrumbs, but we don't have any bread. *'Bethany': We'll find them. If they're still here to be found. *'Merrill': Don't worry! If we keep going, eventually we'll get somewhere! Probably an airing cupboard. I seem to wind up in those a lot. Bethany and Sebastian (While looking for Hawke and Tallis. ) *'Bethany': No, the layout is wrong. We're back where we started. *'Bethany': **''(If Bethany is a Circle mage)'' It's backwards from every book on Orlais I've seen. It's just not- **''(If Bethany is a Grey Warden)'' I swear, what I wouldn't give for a straightforward Deep Road... and- (Bethany stops talking as she looks at him. He smiles and she smiles back. Then he runs off) *'Bethany': **''(If Hawke is romancing Sebastian)'' Sister, you lucky bitch. **''(Otherwise)'' Oh, Maker. Bethany and Varric * Varric: What's the matter, Sunshine? Thought you'd be enjoying the whole "fancy Orlesian estate" thing more. (If Bethany is a Circle Mage) * Bethany: I can't believe I wore this to the chateau! Maker, what was I thinking? * Varric: That it's the uniform of the Circle and you could make a burlap sack look good? * Bethany: It's hardly the height of fashion. * Varric: You would kill these people if you wore the height of fashion. * Bethany: I suppose one must be merciful. (If Bethany is a Grey Warden) * Bethany: I used to want this, you know? * Varric: Still do. I can tell. * Bethany: But it's far, far less likely to happen. * Varric: Since when does "want" give two squirts about "likely?" Enjoy it. * Bethany: "Two squirts," Varric? * Varric: Ah, all this grandeur has me eloquented out. (While looking for Hawke and Tallis. If Bethany is a Circle Mage) * Bethany: Keep up, Varric. I'm sure we're almost there. * Varric: You've certainly quickened your stride in the last few years. * Bethany: Too much to learn. Or, you know, rescue. * Varric: (warmly) There's my Sunshine. Let's go! (While looking for Hawke and Tallis. If Bethany is a Grey Warden) * Bethany: Keep up, Varric. I'm sure we're almost there. * Varric: You've certainly quickened your stride in the last few years. * Bethany: I found out there's a lot more to run from. * Varric: And towards, I hope. Speaking of which, to the rescue! Bethany and Tallis * Tallis: So you're Hawke's sister. (During Act 1) * Bethany: '''Did he/she tell you that? * '''Tallis: Not at all. You think someone can't tell? * Bethany: What do you mean? We're nothing alike! Or at least, I don't think so... * Tallis: You're adorable. I wish I'd had a sister like you. (If Bethany is a Circle mage) * Bethany: The mage who went away, yes. * Tallis: Many families have them. * Hawke: And are proud of them. * Tallis: It shows. (If Bethany is a Grey Warden) * Bethany: I was. Before I got the Blight. * Hawke: Bethany. * Bethany: Oh, right, sorry. Everything's just like it always was. Better? * Tallis: Not especially. Never mind. Category:Dragon Age II dialogues